A Brief History Of Abare
by The Threat
Summary: Continuing on where I left off with 'The Abare Balad', things may take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Abaranger" is owned by Toei Company. The characters "Doyle" and "Roxton" are mine.

* * *

><p>After looking through some of Hammond's notes, he had finally figured out what it was that he was planning to do, and how he fit into the picture. It also helped him realize what it was that the experiment was missing, and how the gems he had found earlier were so important. As it turns out, the three Evorangers were made out of similar gems themselves. So all this man had to do now, to make them strong enough to face the Abarangers, was to make these two more warriors out of these gems. In theory it could work, however, the Abarangers just gained a sixth member, making this more difficult. On top of that, Abared's shield has been restored, so he can level-up whenever he desired. Although he has broken the shield before, he'll be more occupied with other problems to bother with Abared, so he has to rely on the Evorangers, whether he liked it or not. On the other hand, so he thought, maybe the best solution to the problem is the problem itself. Perhaps the problem can resolve itself. With this in mind, he knew exactly what he had to do. He turned to the two gems, knowing exactly what to do now. And with the two gems, he turned to the junkyard behind him, where he'd hopefully find everything he needs to bring his plans to fruition.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Downtown, Emiri was walking by herself. She just exited a shop, having bought some supplies for the Dino-house. But as she left, she heard a sound. Panicking, she turned to look. But all she saw was some random stranger, who was clumsy enough to knock over a food stand. At worst, it caused an argument between him and the shop-keeper, but nothing worse. Relieved, Emiri walked away.

Once she arrived at the Dino-house, she couldn't help herself: "I can't take it anymore!"

Everyone looked at her, just as she shouted: "I keep looking over my shoulder! I freak at every little sound I hear! I..."

"Calm down." Yukito tried to sooth her.

"This isn't like you, Emiri." Ryouga started, "We've fought monsters before, we have beaten Dezmozorya before,..."

"But they didn't know who we are, where we hide or any of our secrets." Emiri said, "Doyle knows everything about us! And he's been gone in hiding even while he was with us, only to pop up when we didn't expect him!"

"She's right." Yatsudewani stated, "Even I'm afraid of him."

"But we haven't heard from him in a while by now." Asuka said, "Could it be that he was just momentarily angry, but is now more afraid of us?"

"If it were any other person, I would agree." Nakadai concurred, "However, we're talking about someone who in his "momentary" anger killed a man."

"I can't believe you can be so nonchalant about that!" Emiri exclaimed.

"I'm just staying objective here." Nakadai said, "I don't want to become too emotional like you are."

"Why you..." Emiri was about to attack him, but Yukito stopped her.

"If you attack him now, we won't have to wait for Doyle to attack us." he reasoned with her.

Emiri was about to scream at him, but she reluctantly realized he was right, so she calmed down.

This was when Mahoro entered the room.

"How's Mikoto?" Asuka asked her.

"She's fine." Mahoro said, "Mai is looking after her."

"And how's Ranru?" Ryouga asked.

Mahoro said nothing, which was enough of an answer.

"Time was that she'd find comfort when she's around machines." Ryouga said, "But I'm afraid that we'll need something as complicated as a time machine to at all even hope to bring her comfort."

"Yes." Asuka agreed, "She and Doyle were very close. How does she recover from that? I know I couldn't recover from something like that."

While they were talking, there was some unusual activity going on outside. Somebody found a camera, hidden from public view. This find answered a lot of questions to the person, and helped him make up his next move.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Dino-house, the alarm started blaring. In their usual routine, the Abarangers pulled the right tooth from the huge tyrannosaur's skull, and their hidden base appeared. From here they could look at the screens, and spot the three Evorangers, attacking the city.

"I knew it!" Emiri said, "I knew I shouldn't go out today."

"This doesn't makes sense." Yukito said, "Why would he be attacking the city?"

"To lure you out, of course!" Emiri replied.

"Wait, Yukito is right." Asuka agreed, "If Doyle wanted to kill us, he doesn't need to lure us out. You've said it yourself, he knows where we are."

"Whatever he's up to, we can't let him continue on like this." Ryouga said.

"Funny." Nakadai whispered, as he looked at the screens, "Why does that look familiar?"

"I'll go get Ranru." Mahoro said.

"Good, we'll go ahead already." Ryouga said, while everyone else nodded in agreement and joined him.

It didn't take much to convince Ranru to come along. Any chance to see Doyle again, and perhaps persuade him to listen, is a chance she can't ignore. So she joined Mahoro as they headed into the city. But when both arrived, they spotted their four allies, in an empty space.

"Where did they go?" Ranru asked.

"Where did they go?" Yukito repeated, "It looks more like they were never here."

"But that's impossible." Ryouga said, "We've seen them attacking this very spot. But even the people don't seem panicked. It's like nothing ever happened here."

"Something did happen here." Nakadai said, "Once, long ago. I remember being here, watching people running from... that's it!"

"What? What's the matter?" Ryouga asked.

"Now I know why those images looked familiar." Nakadai explained, "It's just footage from when you were fighting another monster years ago. Somebody just added the Evorangers into the footage."

"But why would he...?" Asuka started, but stopped mid sentence, "Emiri was right, he must have been luring us out."

"But why? What good does that do?" Ryouga wondered.

Mahoro understood as well: "Because while we're out here..."

Nobody said it, but they all realized it. While they're out there, they're not at their base, leaving it open for attack. They hesitated no longer and ran to their base.

As they were getting closer, they feared they were already too late. Firetrucks passed them by, as well as ambulances, a crowd was gathering,... they hoped it was just a stupid coincidence, but when they saw their friend Ryunnosuke, who was out to the bank at the time, before a smoking building, they knew for sure they were too late. They ran to their friend.

"Are you alright?" Ryouga asked him.

"My store... my whole life..." he cried.

"Mikoto!" Mahoro remembered, her own child was inside.

Both her and Asuka ran into the house, but were stopped by the firemen.

"Our child is in there!" Asuka called to them.

"Which one?" one of the firemen asked, as he pointed somewhere behind them.

They looked, and saw Mai and Mikoto, with breather-masks on their faces. The two ran to check on Mikoto, while Ryouga ran to talk to Mai.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Ryouga asked.

"They didn't know we were there." Mai said.

"They?" Ryouga asked.

"Those five guys, who look like you." she explained.

Ryouga understood she meant the Evorangers, but then realized something else: "Wait, there were five?"

Nakadai overheard them talk, turned to Yukito and Ranru: "If Doyle was among them, she would have mentioned him. Which means he somehow made two more Evorangers."

"Mai, where are Emiri and Yatsudewani?" Ryouga asked her.

As an answer, she pointed to another ambulance.

"You guys better check on them." Ryouga told the others.

As they were told, they went to the other ambulance. Inside it, there was an unconscious Yatsudewani and a sobbing Emiri. Before anyone could say anything, Yatsudewani's head started ringing. Meaning that someone was trying to call them. Nakadai reached Yatsudewani's phone, but Ranru was faster and picked up instead.

"Is this you, Akakuro-kun?" she asked, for some reason still calling Doyle by his nickname.

"You're the one answering." Doyle answered, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"What are you doing?" Ranru almost began crying herself.

"Just making sure you won't be standing in my way." Doyle explained, "I thought destroying your base would be a step into that direction."

"Does endangering our friends help too?" Ranru questioned, "Emiri, Mai, Mikoto,..."

"Did they hurt them?" Doyle sounded genuinely surprised, "I told them just to destroy your equipment, nothing more."

Hearing him say that, she realized there may still be a softer side to him, which she hoped she could still reach: "Listen to me, Akakuro-kun. I know I've overreacted that time, but... really, this isn't the way. Just... why don't we just..."

"Sit down and talk?" Doyle asked, "You would still do that?"

"Yes, of course I would!" Ranru said.

There was a pause. Doyle seemed to be thinking about it. Eventually, he agreed: "Meet me in an hour."

"Good!" Ranru would've sounded more cheerful, if the circumstances weren't so serious, "Where?"

"You know where." Doyle replied.

This didn't make sense to Ranru: "How should I know?"

"Why do you still call me Akakuro?" Doyle said.

Ranru wasn't sure why he would ask that, but before she had a chance to answer, he already hung up.

"What?" Nakadai asked, "What did he say?"

"He told me to meet him." Ranru said.

"He torched our base, just because he wants to talk to you?" Yukito said.

"Did he tell you where to meet you?" Nakadai asked.

Ranru didn't know what to say to that. But then she realized something. His exact words were "you know where", which would mean it was a place that meant something to these two personally. He then asked her why she kept calling him Akakuro. It was a name she gave him when he held her captive. That's when she realized where it is he wants to meet her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Abarangers made it to the very building Doyle wanted to meet them. The building in question was the one where he and Ranru had first spent time together, and where she had developed her "bond" with him. At the time, it was still under construction, but by then, it was finished, and an active office building.

"This is where he wanted to meet us?" Ryouga asked, skeptically.

"It's the only place that means something to both of us." Ranru answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Asuka asked, "I mean, it looked a little different..."

"I'm sure!" she exclaimed.

"Then here's a question." Nakadai started, "Are we supposed to meet out here or in there?"

"If in there..." Yukito reasoned, "... he would have to find a way in first."

"How hard can that be?" Mahoro asked.

"It's an office building." Yukito explained, "Unless you actually work here, they wouldn't let anyone in."

"He's creative enough to find a way in." Ranru said.

Nakadai looked around, specifically at the rooftops, then realized what he may have done. He raised his Dino Minder: "Bakuryuu Change."

He transformed into Abarekiller, upon which he used his special fast move, so he could climb up the building, and arrive on the roof.

"Of course!" Ryouga exclaimed, "There wouldn't be any guards on the roof."

"Wait, what's that?" Mahoro pointed to something else on the roof.

Everyone looked. They immediately spotted something blue, as blue as the sky behind it, moving towards Abarekiller, and attacking him.

"A chameleon?" Yukito wondered.

"Must be one of the five that Mai mentioned." Ryouga deduced, "We better help him."

The other Abarangers agreed, as they all raised their Dino-braces and shouted: "Bakuryuu Change!"

Mahoro raised her shell, with which she summoned her dark armor. The Abarangers summoned their Raptors, which they mounted up, with Mahoro joining Abareblack on his Raptor, to climb up the building. Once they arrived, they could surround the chameleon-like thing attacking Abarekiller.

"Show yourself!" Abared demanded.

"Sure." it said, as it then revealed itself.

It wore a white suit, similar to Abarekiller's, with at least one exception being that its helmet resembled a chameleon.

"In fact..." it spoke, "Why won't we all show ourselves."

The Abarangers didn't know what to think of that, until four more people seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Three of them, the Abarangers already recognized as the Evorangers, but the fourth one was new. It wore a black suit, similar to Abareblack's, but its helmet resembled a bat's.

"So it was a trap after all." Abareblue said.

"Good thing I made this." Abareyellow suddenly made a machine appear from behind her back, where she started to press a few buttons. Unfortunately for her, something hit it, causing to fall out of her hands and hit the floor, breaking it.

"Do I wanna know where you just pulled that from?" somebody asked.

Nobody needed to look to see who it was, but they did anyway, to see Doyle, who had transformed into Abaredevil.

"Doyle!" five of the six shouted in unison.

"You told me you wanted to talk." Abareyellow said.

"I did." Abaredevil said, "But then I realized actions speak louder than words."

"So he wants us to kill you now!" Shark Red said.

"Right." Abaredevil said, though he sounded like he was bored with the idea.

As if "right" was some kind of trigger-word, the Evorangers, including the two new ones, started to attack the Abarangers. Abareyellow thought of trying to talk to Abaredevil, but even if Rhino Yellow didn't attack her before she could, Abaredevil had already left the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

It was six against five, which seemed like an unfair fight. Each of the Abarangers fought one of the Evorangers. Abared fought Shark Red, Abareblue fought Rat Blue, etcetera. With this, Mahoro realized they didn't need her help to fight them, so she decided to do something a little more productive. She noticed there was this smell about the two new Evorangers. A smell that implied they were made of different materials than the other Evorangers. If she didn't know any better, she'd think they smelled like a junkyard. This gave her a clue as to where Abaredevil might have gotten to. So she left the battle scene, and looked for him.

The Evoranger's weapons were similar to that of the Abarangers, but not as powerful. So for the most part, the Evorangers had to rely on their special abilities, like their super-strength, speed, invisibility, sonar and camouflage. The victory was almost on the Evorangers, until the Abarangers summoned their Abare-mode, which strengthened them enough to beat their special abilities. The sonar wasn't as destructive, the speed wasn't so fast, the strength couldn't even break a stick, and the invisibility and camouflage wasn't as effective as they had hoped. It didn't take long before the Evorangers were down at last.

"The finisher now!" Abared shouted, as he called for his shield, "Give me your Dino Guts!"

Abareblue and Abareyellow did as they were told, and gave Abared their Dino Guts, which powered him to turn into Abare Max.

While that was going on, the Evoranger were talking about their next step.

"There's only one thing left for us to do." Rhino Yellow said.

"You can't do that!" Shark Red exclaimed, "It'll kill all of you."

"If we don't, we're dead either way." Rat Blue said.

Chameleon White agreed: "The power of my gem is yours."

A white glow left him, turning Chameleon White back into what he was originally, a heap of junk, and a white rock, which stopped glowing. The white glow entered Shark Red, while Bat Black did the same, followed by Rat Blue and Rhino Yellow. Once all four of their glows entered Shark Red, he started to undergo a change of his own. This change surprised the Abarangers. Even after Abared had finished changing into Abare Max, it wasn't enough to take them out of their surprise. Unfortunately, it didn't end there. As Shark Red was changing, he somehow turned larger, too large for the building to hold. He jumped off, and as he was falling down, he took his larger form. Once finished, the Abarangers could take a better look at him. His arms and legs seemed adapted for super-stretch, a had a small rhino-shaped shield on his one hand, and another shield-like armor piece for his opposite arm which looks like a tail. In short, he looked like he was more heavily armored than Abare Max.


	6. Chapter 6

Mahoro searched every nearby junkyard. In one case, there was somebody who tried to scare her away. It didn't work, but even if it did, she knew that Doyle couldn't possibly be there, because whatever it is that he was doing, he wouldn't want anyone nearby to see him do it. So this one couldn't be it. Another junkyard had the same problem. This made her wonder something: what would she find when she got there? Will she find a dead body? Given her history back on Dino-Earth, a body doesn't scare her as easily, but if she did, it meant that her friend is suddenly a murderer. This only made her more angry, as that meant that he would have been capable of killing her child when he had the chance. Therefor, she was more determined than ever to find him.

After some time, she came across one junkyard that wasn't overlooked. It was as though it were completely abandoned. This must be it, she thought to herself. She searched, until she finally hit something. Literally, as she ran into what looked like an invisible wall. She tried punching through it, but it didn't work.

"Well, you're not the one I expected to see." a voice said.

Mahoro was so focused on the invisible wall, she almost didn't see what was right in front of her. There was an old swivel chair, which had suddenly turned to look at her. Sitting on the chair was Doyle.

"If it's Ranru you want, why didn't you just stay!" Mahoro didn't ask.

"I said who I expected to see, not who I wanted." Doyle replied, nonchalantly.

Behaving that way only angered Mahoro even more. Since she was still wearing her Dark Armor, she could draw out her sword and tried attacking the invisible wall again.

"Don't waste your breath." Doyle told her, "Nothing you have could penetrate that force-field."

"Why should I listen to you!" she shouted, "You, who would hurt my baby!"

Doyle chuckled: "I only told the Evorangers to destroy your equipment, nothing more."

"Oh, that makes it all alright!" Mahoro couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You people have camera's placed all over the city, with which you keep watch over everyone." Doyle stated, "So who are you to judge?"

"Don't change the subject!" Mahoro replied.

Before either one could continue, something started to beep. Doyle turned his chair, to look at screens that weren't there just a moment ago.

"Good, I'd better get ready." he said.

"For what?" Mahoro asked him.

But he ignored her. Along with the screen were a few wires, some of which he started to stick onto his own body, along with putting on gloves and a strange sort of helmet, all of which also had wires connected to them.

"What are you doing?" Mahoro asked him.

"What I was made for." Doyle replied, as he pressed a few more buttons on a keypad.

Mahoro took a moment to realize: "You... you're not..."

"Yes I am." Doyle replied.

"You're going to merge Dino-Earth and Another-Earth?"

Doyle didn't reply, but Mahoro took that to mean "yes". She turned to warn the Abarangers, but was stopped by another invisible wall behind her.

"Yes." Doyle replied, "Now that you found me, I didn't think you should leave."

"But why would you do this?" Mahoro asked him, "You said it nearly killed you when Hammond tried it the first time."

"It did." Doyle replied, "But this time, with the combined powers of the Abarangers and the Evorangers, it'll work."

"How?" Mahoro still didn't understand.

"Let's just say I'm hoping that the Abarangers will defeat the Evorangers." was Doyle's cryptic answer.


	7. Chapter 7

The Abarangers had used all their Blastdragons to form AbarenOh, KillerOh and MaxRyuOh. All three tried attacking the giant Evoranger at once, but it dodged the attack, by somehow allowing his legs to stretch out to become ten times longer than it otherwise is. Before the Abarangers realized what was happening, it did the same with his arms. It grabbed AbarenOh and KillerOh and used them to beat MaxRyuOh. It didn't take long before KillerOh used his Stinger to stab into the Evoranger's hand, causing it to drop both of them, and to turn its arms and legs back to their original length. Angry, it readied its shoulder-cannons and started shooting them, almost incapacitating all three mecha. AbarenOh used his boomerang, threw it at the cannons, destroying them both.

Meanwhile, Mahoro had tried her own communication device, with which she hoped she could reach the Abarangers in time.

"Asuka, can you hear me?" she called, but all she got was her own voice, repeating what she was saying.

"It's no use." Doyle told her, "That field you're in, it bounces your signal back."

She realized there was no point trying to contact anyone else, so she tried to reason with him: "You do realize what it is you're trying to do, don't you? Merging both Earths... you're forcing people from both worlds to live with each other. You'll only cause panic."

"Like I care!" Doyle snapped back.

"Why are you doing this?" Mahoro finally asked him, "Is this about Ranru? She's already sorry for what she did."

"That doesn't matter." Doyle replied, "I did one thing, it was nothing, yet she made such a big deal out of it. She may be sorry, but she also showed that she doesn't trust me."

"Is that what you want? Just for her to trust you?" Mahoro asked.

"I was made to do exactly what I'm about to do." Doyle explained, "I was hoping I could find another reason for me to exist. That reason is gone now, so that leaves me with just one thing."

"Doyle." Roxton suddenly spoke, "A lot of energy from the gems is released in the air. Looks like the Evorangers are losing."

"I'd better activate the machine then." Doyle replied.

"No!" Mahoro shouted, but nothing she said or did would help.

MaxRyuOh used his finisher attack, which at best had damaged some of the Evoranger's armor, but it wasn't enough to destroy him. AbarenOh and KillerOh soon followed with their own finishers, and it wasn't long before the Evoranger exploded.

"Alright!" Abare Max cheered, "We did it!"

"Now, we better find Do..." Abareblue started, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

As they started to celebrate their victory, a large tremor occurred beneath their feet.

"What's going on?" Abarekiller wondered.

"Look!" Abareyellow pointed to something.

Where she pointed, a whole pack of Blastdragons started to appear. In a way it didn't surprise them, as they had seen the same thing happen months ago. But if this happened again, this could mean only one thing, but before anyone could draw that conclusion, something peculiar happened before their very eyes. The Blastdragons actually left footprints where they stood, the humans they met could actually hurt them,... in other words, unlike what happened long ago, these Blastdragons could interact with the environment this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos ran rampant on the streets. People from both Earths got scared at the mere sight of each other, cars ran into trees that weren't there before, Blastdragons who materialized inside buildings forced their way out,... the Abarangers tried their best at gaining some kind of control over the chaos, but nothing helped. Especially not since even the police started firing at the Dragon-people.

At the junkyard, Mahoro could see the effects of what Doyle did. Not only with the plants and the Dragon-people that materialized in and around the junkyard, but all the smoke rising from the horizons, and the sounds of blaring sirens.

"What have you done?" Mahoro couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Doyle explained while he turned off the force-field he used: "Let's just say the energy those gems had got released into the air when those Evorangers were destroyed, so when I activated the machine, it drew more power from the air than from me."

"No!" Mahoro shouted, "I mean, what have you done? All this chaos, all the destruction..."

"The Dinosaurs survived chaos and destruction on your Earth." Doyle said, "Humans have survived many forms of chaos and destruction. I'm sure this won't be different."

Mahoro had built up so much rage, she ran to Doyle. Quick as he was, Doyle transformed into Abaredevil. The two fought, but only briefly.

"That's the dark armor!" one of the freshly materialized Dragon-people shouted.

"Get him!" another shouted.

The Dragon-people attacked Mahoro, who realized only too late that she was still wearing the Dark Armor, and to these people it meant that she was evil. This helped Abaredevil to back away.

"This is getting a little too crowded." Abaredevil said.

"How about I make a run for it?" Roxton suggested.

"Do it." Abaredevil agreed, upon which he changed into the larger Roxton, who then ran away from this battle.

"Did you see that?" one the Dragon-people pointed out.

"Did that Abaranger just change into a Blastdragon?" another pondered.

This left the whole mob distracted, so Mahoro could easily slip out of this fight.

But even once out of that fight, she had other problems. Neither she or the Abarangers could run anywhere, or they'd meet with some kind of resistance. Humans, Blastdragons, Dragon-people, all confused about what was happening, most of whom frightened with this strange occurrence, and too many who are too quick to draw a weapon to use on each other. If anything good is supposed to come out of it, it doesn't look too good for anyone.

**THE END**

**... for now.**


End file.
